Innocense Lost!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Gohan has a difficult task ahead. He must fight himself! Chapter 9 is up! R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Innocence Lost!

Summary - Gohan has lost control of his powers!

This is my first 'In-Progress' fic. Please, be nice.

The swirling pool of oblivion was becoming like a home to Gohan. It was where he'd meditate whenever he needed to think. Now was when he really needed to. Three days ago, the young demi-saiyan had unconsciously lost control of himself, as Piccolo had so kindly put it. Gohan didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that Krillin refused to talk to him, Tien couldn't look him straight in the eye, and even his family was afraid of him!

Gohan sighed loudly as he watched the moon sparkle across the ocean.

_How did this happen? _he wondered. _How is it possible? _

So lost in thought, he never heard his father come up behind him. Lately, Goku had been keeping a close eye on Gohan. His concern for his son was great, as was everyone else's. Only Goku was willing to follow Gohan, though. After what had happened with Krillin and Tien, well, the Z Warriors had never looked at Gohan the same.

"Gohan?" Goku whispered, jumping back as Gohan whirled around, ready to fight.

Seeing his father, Gohan relaxed. The two warriors didn't say anything for a while, just stood there, each lost in their own thoughts. Gohan stared at the ground, picking a blade of grass and focusing his entire attention on it. That's when it happened. A force inside of him snapped and all hell broke loose!

A/N: Well, Chapter 1 is here. My first DBZ fic. Not too bad, I hope. Please R&R.


	2. Father vs Son

Innocense Lost!

Chapter 2

Father vs. Son!

Goku grunted against the pain in his head. Gohan stood over him, laughing at him!

"Gohan," Goku said, slowly raising himself out of the crater he had created. "Please, Gohan, you don't want to do this."

Gohan didn't reply. Instead, he sent a Kamehameha Wave at his father, smirking as it hit it's target. Unfortunately, Gohan forgot about one small detail. Goku had Instant Transmission. In the same instant that he had fallen Goku, Gohan was on the ground, embedded in his own crater.

"Son, I don't want to hurt you," Goku said, still pleading with him, hoping to snap the younger saiyan out of it.

Before, he had all of his friends, now he was alone, and Gohan was charging straight towards him.

_There's no way I can fight him,_ Goku thought, eyes widening as Gohan grew closer. _I can't hurt him. He's my son._

Goku stood, watching as Gohan flew towards him.

_This is for you, Gohan._


	3. Chapter 3

Innocense Lost!

Note:

Thanks to my reviewers, L'il Kanny and wackydannyrox. You're what make writing fun!

The pain plowed into him at an amazing rate. Goku grit his teeth in pain as he struggled to hold his ground.

_Gohan, _he thought. _I know you don't want to do this, but how can I get through to you?_

"What's the matter, Dad?" Gohan asked, snickering. "Can't take the HEAT!"

As the last word was said, the young saiyan fired an energy ball at his father. As Goku hurriedly dodged it, he noticed something strange about the way his son was attacking. Gohan was becoming too confident, therefore, being clumsy and careless. Goku smiled. He didn't even move as Gohan prepared another attack. This time, Goku knew, he had the advantage.

As soon as Gohan let it loose, he knew he had made a big mistake. He also knew that his father could easily fire it right back in his direction, but, would he? Gohan held his breath as the ball continued to fly, heading straight for it's target. Just as he had predicted, Goku fired it, but away from both of the fighters! Something in Gohan told him that this wasn't right, but another part told him that his opponent was becoming too soft.

Gohan's evil side lost.

"Dad?" he asked, eyes wide as he witnessed the destruction around them. "Did-Did I do all that?"

Goku noticed the look in the demi-saiyan's eye. Guilt. Fear. Hurt.

"Gohan," he began, but was cut off.

"No, Dad, don't try to make excuses," Gohan said, holding up his hand, which, his father noted, was shaking like a leaf. "I'm just not as strong as I thought I was. I don't deserve this kind of power."

If Goku wasn't worried before, he was now. Gohan still wasn't thinking clearly - which could lead to 'deadly' circumstances.

A/N: Well, I'm hoping for lots more reviews, even if they're flames! PLEASE! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. How am I supposed to live like this?

A/N: I know, I know, I update soon, but, I'm hoping, if I update sooner, I'll

get more reviews/reviewers and my ratings will go up. Please, R&R, even if it's to flame me, just REVIEW!!!!!!

Innocense Lost!

Chapter 4

How Am I Supposed To Live Like This?

Gohan balled his hands into fists, urging the anger he felt towards himself go away. Guilt filled his entire being, begging to be unleashed in a fit of energy, but Gohan managed to hold it in. Goku hadn't spoken since his last outburst, but the younger saiyan could tell that his father was worried. It was hard to explain, but it was there.

"Gohan, come home."

He paled. After everything he had done, his father still wanted him to go home. Just like when he was a kid, but things were different now. Gohan vigorously shook his head.

"I can't, Dad," he replied, keeping his gaze on the ground. "After all I've done, there's no way I can go back."

Goku frowned as he took a step towards Gohan, but stopped when he realized that Gohan had taken a step back.

_He's leaving, _a voice told Goku. _He's going to leave. He won't come back. Make him stay._

But Goku knew he could never do that. If Gohan was to become a man, he'd have to learn to make his own decisions and mistakes. So, with a heavy heart, he watched his son fly off, leaving him alone to wonder if he was doing what was best and what he was going to tell Chi-Chi.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

It was cold. Nights always seemed cooler outside in the grass. Gohan shivered as he leaned against a tree.

_It was all for the best, _he comforted himself once he began thinking of home. _Dad knew it was and that's why he didn't try to stop me, but -._

A crashing from the forest interrupted his thoughts. Gohan dismissed it as an animal searching for food, but thought better of it when birds flew off into the distance. Immediately, he was on his feet, anxiously waiting for whatever menace was heading towards him.

_Why does trouble always seem to follow me? _he asked himself as a figure stepped out of the bushes.

Tbc. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, boy. I wonder what new adventure Gohan has gotten himself into. Also, how many reviews I'm gonna get for this chapter. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	5. Some Unexpected Advice!

Innocense Lost!

Chapter 5

Some Unexpected Advice!

Gohan's whole body tensed as the rustling grew louder. After a few minutes, a rabbit emerged into the clearing, nibbling on some leaves it had found. The young demi-saiyan relaxed, chuckling slightly to himself. A rabbit. He had been scared of a rabbit.

"Hey, Kid!"

Gohan whirled to find Piccolo standing a few feet behind him. He paled. Why hadn't he been able to feel the Namek's ki? Piccolo managed what he called a smirk and crossed his hands over his chest, as if a teacher giving a lecture to his student.

"Piccolo, I already know what you're going to say," Gohan said, sighing as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Between you and Dad, I don't think I'll be out of anyone's sight so you don't have to worry."

Piccolo didn't seem amused.

"So, Goku has talked to you then."

It was more of a statement than a question, but his former pupil nodded anyway.

"Did he tell you that you're acting like a self-centered, spoiled rotten, brat?"

Gohan shuddered, but didn't reply.

"Piccolo, I'm doing this for-."

"For them, Gohan!" Piccolo shouted. "You honestly think staying away from them would help them!? Gohan, I may not know much about the subject, but they care for you a great deal. Sure, Goku and Chi-Chi may go overboard a few times, but they'd do anything for you. Go back, Gohan. You need them and you know it!"

Gohan hadn't realized that he had begun to cry. In all honesty, he was scared. Even at the age of nineteen, he still had fears. Now, with losing control over his powers and actions, there was no way he'd defeat this without his family. By the time he managed to lift his head, Piccolo had disappeared into the night.

"Thanks," Gohan whispered into the night as he, too, flew off, heading for home.

He had barely gotten a mile, when a spasm made him double over in pain. As he blacked out, all he could think was, "Not again."

A/N: Special thx to **Shiva the Sarcastic **and **crimson tears of the kyuubi** for reviewing chapter 4.

**Crimson tears of the kyuubi** - Is that long enough? I tried as hard as I could.


	6. The Presence of Youth!

Innocense Lost!

Special thanks to **Shiva the Sarcastic, wackydannyrox, **and** livetokill234 **for reviewing.

Disclaimer - (sighs) This is getting ridiculous, people! Let me spell it out for you. I

D-O-N-'-T O-W-N D-B-Z!

Last Time . . .

He had barely gotten a mile, when a spasm made him double over in pain. As he blacked out, all he could think was, "Not again."

Chapter 6

The Presence of Youth!

It was still cold, but not as cold as before. The youth smirked as he examined himself.

_Good, _he thought. _The kid hasn't done anything stupid and I'm free to roam around. That was close, though. He almost made it home. Well, that won't happen again!_

That thought, he sped off in the opposite direction from which Gohan had started in.

**Son residence . . . **

"HOW DARE YOU LET MY BABY GO OFF ON HIS OWN INTO THE WILDERNESS!"

Goku winced slightly. To say Chi-Chi was mad would be an understatement, but she was definitely mad.

"THERE ARE WILD ANIMALS OUT THERE! HE COULD GET HURT OR EATEN! HOW COULD YOU, GOKU!?"

Her husband lowered his head.

"I had to, Chi," he replied, his hands tightening into fists. "Gohan doubted himself, doubted his abilities. I had to let him go off on his own so he could think things through. It's what I did when I was young."

His wife looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But, Goku, what if he doesn't come back?" she asked.

The Saiyan swallowed the lump in his throat as he drew Chi-Chi into an embrace.

"Don't you think I've asked myself that question hundreds of times?"

**Back with 'Gohan'**

'_Pathetic humans,' _Gohan thought, smiling._ 'Too bad their race is only temporary.'_

**Aren't you forgetting something?**

_Who are you?_

**As if you don't know!**

_Ack! You're that stupid brat that won't let me stay in control of you._

**Listen, you're a part of their race. We're half human, remember? Half Saiyan! Our mom is human and our dad is-**

_Don't EVER mention that baka's name again!_

**Why? Does it bother you?**

_Yes. He abandoned me-us for a long time, remember?_

**But he came back, didn't he?**

_Yeah, but . . ._

**Just relax. Let me take over for a while, just until you have your facts straight.**

_Fine, but I want out again once I'm done!_

A/N: Yes! Another chapter is finally up. So, Gohan has control of himself once again, but, how long will it last? Review, and I'll let you find out!


	7. Meet Me In My Mind!

Thanks to wackydannyrox: You're reviewing is so NOT annoying! I love getting reviews, no matter what they might be, or who they're from!

Note: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I had Without You rolling along so fast and had to finish it. Now, I have a sequel up called Here With You! BTW, they're Maximum Ride stories.

Innocense Lost!

By No1butjoe

Chapter 7

Meet Me In My Mind!

Gohan breathed deeply, checking himself over to make sure it was real. Relieved to find it was, the young saiyan hurriedly took off in the direction he had been flying in before.

_I have to find a way to get rid of this, _he thought, gritting his teeth. _Pretty soon, I won't be able to control it and then where will I be?_

Feeling a familiar ki speeding his way, Gohan stopped and floated in mid-air, waiting expectantly. Closing his eyes, he was able to form a thought and send it to the newcomer.

_**Piccolo? Is that you?**_

_No, Gohan. It's me. _

_**D-Dad?**_

_Yes, son. It's Dad. Piccolo contacted me and let me know what was happening. Gohan, please, let us help you. Let me help you. _

_**Daddy?**_

_Yeah?_

_**I'm scared.**_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was waiting anxiously for his father's arrival. Shaking like a leaf and ready to run at the first sign that his inner self was coming out, Gohan forced his hands to stay at their sides, clenched tightly and shaking as well.

"Gohan!"

He hadn't noticed Goku fly up to him, but he felt the older man's arms go around him in a hug. That's when it started all over again. Gohan tried to fight it.

"Dad, get out of here," he pleaded, teeth tightly clenched as he spoke in a voice Goku had never heard him use before. "Please, before he comes back."

"No way, Gohan, I've come too far to leave now," Goku objected.

"I can't control it, Dad," Gohan continued.

Just as Goku was about to encourage him, Gohan let out a scream. Rocks and boulders rose into the air, stopped, and headed straight for Goku, sharp edges ready to strike anyone or anything that was stupid enough to get it their way! Goku refused to move.

"Gohan," he spoke before the first sharp rock hit him full force.

A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm evil for leaving it there! R&R


	8. The Breaking Point!

Innocense Lost!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Thanks to lpgohanfanatic, CarolineSonpotter, and X-Danni-G-X for reviewing chapter 7. I know it's taken me a long time to come back to this story, but I've been working on others that seemed to catch my attention. I'm hoping to update all my stories today before and after work. **

Note: **Dark Gohan speaking**

_Light Gohan speaking_

Chapter 8

The Breaking Point!

_How dare you!!_

**Oh, I dare, young Gohan. You see, this is just a test.**

_What are you talking about?_

**You'll see soon enough. It seems your father loves you very much. **

_Yeah, so?_

**If he loves you, then why is all your hatred aimed towards him?**

_What?! _

Gohan snapped back to reality. The rocks still aimed at his father caused his heart to practically stop beating in his chest.

"NO!" he screamed, knowing he'd never get there in time. "DAD!"

Something inside Gohan was slowly making it's way to the surface - just as Gohan felt an odd ki signature. The power buried deep inside the young saiyan burst forth as he calmly, and without looking, raised his hand and fired blast after blast, destroying the rocks that threatened his father's life. Goku opened his eyes in time to register what was going on. It wasn't possible, but when the figure appeared, Goku's worst nightmare had come true. Somehow, Gohan had split into two separate beings! The darker looking Gohan charged the lighter looking one. Goku listened as they spoke to each other, clearly confused about the choice of wording.

**Do you now realize what I mean, Gohan?**

_Yeah, I think I do, but does that mean we have to fight? Afterall, we're the same person. If I destroy you, we'll both cease to exist. If you destroy me, the same thing will happen. _

**Concentrate, Gohan. You know what must be done. You've done it before, just not as powerful. Remember Videl?**

_How can I forget? She was almost beat to a pulp at the World's Martial Arts Tournament three years ago. Why?_

**That same power you possessed there is still in you, Gohan. We just have to bring it out of hiding. And I know just how to do it!**

Both Gohans snapped out of their conversation, the lighter one holding the darker one's fist, where he had tried to punch him. The darker Gohan flew backwards, stopping a few feet away.

"**How far would you go, Gohan, to save your father's life**?" the dark one asked as he let loose a burst of light that all three of them knew Goku wouldn't be able to dodge.

The lighter Gohan made a snap decision, immediately flying towards his father and standing in front of him, arms outstretched in order to protect the older saiyan from the blast.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed in shock and horror as his son's body was consumed by the light when it hit.

**A/N: Gohan sacrificed himself for his father, but is he really gone?**

**How will the others react when they hear about Gohan's death?**

**Will the Dragonballs be enough to bring our hero back to life, or is there something more needed?**

**Find out next time on Innocense Lost! **

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Mighty Comeback!

Innocense Lost!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Thanks to **_**IloveMarcoandDrake**__**Darkangel000, lpgohanfanatic, and x-Danni-G-X**_** for reviewing chapter 8. Now, on to chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Mighty Comeback!

Goku stared in horror at the very spot where his oldest son had, moments before, been standing. Now, all that was left was a pile of dust and ruins of what were once boulders.

"No! Gohan!" he shouted, though it was no use. "No."

The dark version of Gohan smirked, but it wasn't an evil smirk.

"**You have a brave son, Goku,**" he said. "**He was willing to give his life to save you. For that, well, I'll just show you.**"

The dark Gohan closed his eyes, the smile gone from his face as a massive amount of energy swirled around him. Goku looked up, shocked at the power he was feeling. Something was slowly forming in front of the saiyan. A dark shadow surrounded the figure, obscuring it from view. Gradually, Goku made his way to his feet, staring in shock as the dust cleared and the dark veil was lifted to reveal the lighter form of Gohan! The dark Gohan smiled, opened his eyes, and maneuvered enough so he was standing directly in front of his alter ego. Placing his left hand on top of the other's head, dark Gohan disappeared, fusing back into the lighter one. Goku watched, spellbound, as Gohan collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Gohan?" he called, worriedly. "Gohan, can you hear me?"

The older saiyan lifted his son off of the ground, carefully supporting his head. Gohan tightened his eyelids so they were scrunched up, then slowly opened them.

"Dad?" he whispered, confused. "What happened?"

Goku smiled, but his joy turned to worry when Gohan passed out once more, his head lolling to lean against Goku's chest.

Goku grit his teeth. _I have to get him out of here, _he thought, blasting off into the sky. _Dende has to heal him. He's too weak._

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Gohan, come on, son. Open your eyes."

"Dad?" he whispered, opening his heavy eyelids. "Where am I?"

Goku placed a restraining hand on his shoulder as the younger saiyan tried to rise off the bed.

"Easy, son," he soothed. "You've been through hell and back. Relax, okay? Dende just got finished healing you."

Tears filled Gohan's eyes.

"It's over," he said, stating the obvious. "It's finally over."

Pride showed clearly on Goku's face.

"Gohan, what you did- I mean when I thought-."

"Dad, it's okay," Gohan said, smiling. "I understand."

**A/N: Okay, this is the end. That's it. No more!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Anyway, see ya around. Oh, yeah, R&R.**


End file.
